


Not-Yet-But-Soon-To-Be-Girlfriend

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [35]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily was wondering why her sister's not-yet-but-soon-to-be-girlfriend was sitting in her school's gym watching Ashley's basketball practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-Yet-But-Soon-To-Be-Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Takes place after "Girlfriend" and before "Football and Bruises".

Lindsay got out of the car and stretched her aching muscles. She waited for Cindy to close the passenger door before locking the car and joining her lover. She settled an arm on the redhead’s shoulders and they made their way towards the gym where their eldest daughter was starting basketball practice.

Lily saw her mothers approach and waved enthusiastically.

“Geez… The girl has more energy than a power supply…” The inspector huffed. “I get tired just seeing her bounce around…” As if to emphasize her point, she yawned. She’d had a long and tiring day at work.

Cindy chuckled. “Linz, she’s a teenager. They operate on little sleep, too much sugar and by doing the opposite of what their parents tell them to do.”

“You’re absolutely right, mom!” Lily grinned at the two women and then hastily waved them inside. “Now move! You’re late and the game’s already started! I want to see Ash kick Steve’s pompous ass!”

“Lily, language!” The reporter admonished, but was completely ignored and forcefully pushed toward the stands.

******

 

Ashley had just scored another two points for her team, when she spotted her sister and her mothers on the stands. She waved at them and then focused back on the game.

Their coach had decided that it would be good for them if they played a friendly match against the men’s team before their next game. After some cajoling, she’d convinced her male counterpart, coach Hudson, to agree to the friendly match and she had been quite impressed so far with her girls’ game. They were holding their own against the taller and stronger guys and seemed to be enjoying it too, even though they were behind a few points.

She had been worried in the beginning of the match, because she was well aware of the rivalry between the two team captains, that sometimes lead to less than friendly altercations in the school corridors. But so far, both Ashley and Steven had merely glared at each other and focused on the game.

“Meyers!! What are you _doing_?!” Coach Hudson yelled, jostling the girls’ coach out of her musings.

The woman turned her attention to the boy in question. He was blocking Ashley’s path toward the net, while the two captains were engaged in a verbal sparring match, throwing insults at each other. Coach Hudson kept yelling and gesticulating widely, telling his player to stop flirting with the girl and take the ball from her.

“She’s not woman enough for me!” The 17 year old boy had yelled back, only to have the basketball thrown at his face.

Ashley grabbed the ball again and smiled sweetly. “Sorry, man! Your big head was in the way!” And then she passed the ball to her friend Kate who dashed off to the net and scored two more points for the girls’ team.

Steven growled, rubbing the side of his face where the ball had hit him. The brunette girl smirked and dashed off. Her coach rolled her eyes and shook her head in dismay.

******

 

Sitting in the stands, Lindsay decided that the game was becoming interesting and told Cindy as much. The comment earned her a raised eyebrow and a glare.

“Lindsay! We are not here to encourage our daughter to pick a fight with the other team’s captain!”

“Aww mom!” Lily waved a hand dismissively. “The jerk deserves a good kick in the ass. He thinks himself entitled and is always asking me out, even though he already has a girlfriend.”

Lindsay frowned at that and made a mental note to talk to Ashley and teach her a few more tricks to hurt the boy (not that she would tell Cindy any of it, because her lover would _NOT_ be happy).

“Who, by the way, is also a total bitch!” The redhead added with a scowl toward the girl in question, sitting on the opposite side of the court.

“ _Lily_!!” The reporter admonished again, frowning at the girl.

“You are absolutely right about that…” Someone commented from their right.

The three of them turned around to find a smiling Samantha sitting down on the bleachers with a group of four girls.

“Sam!” The hyper redhead greeted with a grin. “What are you doing here?” Then her eyes lit up and she smirked “Did you change school or something? So you can spend more time flirting with my sister…”

The inspector started laughing when the blonde girl turned beet red and her eyes widened comically.

“Wha- You… I mean… _No_!” She sputtered. “ _We don’t flirt_! We’re not even dating!”

“Sure you’re not…” Lily drawled. “You just sit watching movies and making ou-” Lindsay quickly clamped a hand over her daughter’s mouth before she could embarrass the poor blonde further.

“Lily, that is enough.” The brunette warned, trying hard to contain her amusement. She then turned to the flustered Sam .“Don’t mind her… So, how are you? And how’s your wrist?” She gestured to the girl’s bandaged hand.

Sam cleared her throat. “Fine. The wrist is fine too…” Her voice came out slightly high-pitched and she had to clear her throat again.

The inspector chuckled, releasing Lily who gave her a dirty look. Cindy watched the exchange with a furrowed brow; she still wasn’t all that used to the idea of her daughter _dating_. As much as both her and Sam denied it, the reporter knew where their relationship was going. But that didn’t mean she had to like it.

“What brings you by then?” Lily asked, curious as to why her sister’s not-yet-but-soon-to-be-girlfriend was sitting next to her in a school that wasn’t the one she attended.

Samantha turned even redder and averted her eyes, which made the redhead’s cheeky grin return full force.

“We came to watch the game.” One of the other girls replied. “Julia’s brother is on the team…” She indicted the girl sitting next to her. “…and my cousin Kate is also playing.” She then glanced briefly at her blushing friend, before turning to Lily with a wicked grin. “ _Although_ … Now we know why Sammie here didn’t put up much of fight when we said we wanted to come watch the game. She normally doesn’t set foot in this school because of that bimbo that is Steven Meyers’ girlfriend.”

Lily and Sam’s four friends burst into giggles, the blonde groaning in embarrassment and hiding her face in her hands.

Lindsay laughed, thinking the whole situation incredibly amusing. Cindy chuckled to herself and turned her attention back to the game.

******

 

Ashley scowled when Meyers jogged past with a smirk on his face. He had scored a three pointer and his team was now leading by 15 points. He looked too smug and Ashley did not like it one bit.

Janet grabbed the ball and put it back in the game with a pass to Kate, who then dribbled up the court along the line. She was then forced to pass back to Janet, when an opposite team member blocked her path. The five boys were focused on the three advancing players and never expected to see Ashley and the other girl dash out from the back of the court.

Janet knew what her teammates were going to do even before they started moving. She threw the ball in a high arc just as Ashley ran past her. The brunette grabbed the ball midair, just behind Meyers back.

Mid jump she had glanced briefly toward the stands and saw Sam sitting next to her sister. She was not expecting to see the blonde girl and made the mistake of waiting too long to pass the ball to her teammate near the net. She ended up being knocked to the floor when Meyers swiveled around and pulled on her uniform shirt.

Coach Hudson growled and slapped a hand to his face.

The referee started blowing on his whistle, just as Ashley got back to her feet and advanced on the other player with a glare.

Kate quickly ran to her friend’s side and pushed her in the opposite direction, the brunette putting up some resistance. “Ash! Don’t you dare!” She warned her friend, pulling her away from the commotion that was starting.

The girls were arguing with the referee demanding a foul, while Meyers yelled that it wasn’t his fault.

Ashley was then smacked upside the head. “ _Hey_! What was that for?! _He_ hit _me_ , not the other way around!”

Her friend pointed a finger. “You were distracted! I saw it! You were looking at the blonde girl over there!” She waved a hand toward the stands.

The brunette glanced over, saw a blushing Sam and her grinning sister and mothers, and turned red herself.

Kate looked between the stands and her friend and then it clicked. “Ooooohhh… So that’s Sam… Well then, never mind what I was saying… Even I would have been distracted.”

Ashley scowled and hit her cheeky friend on the arm.

The referee whistled loudly and insistently a few more times, trying to get the players to stop arguing. He then declared a foul and handed the ball to one of the girls so they could continue the game.

******

 

The game finished without further incidents, with the boys’ team winning by three points. The girls were a bit miffed, since they had worked hard to win – Ashley even scored a few three pointers that had Kate calling her a show off because she was trying to impress the blonde girl in the stands.

Their coach had congratulated them on the good performance and then sent them off to the showers. Of course there was a lot of teasing and laughter on Kate’s part; Ash would scowl and glare at her best friend, but the girl found it extremely funny that the brunette was so smitten to the point of distraction.

“I’m not _smitten_ …” Ashley grumbled while tying her sneakers.

The other girl closed her bag and grinned. “Oh yes you are!” She then pulled her best friend into a hug. “But it’s good for you! Sam is good looking and she likes you too. So don’t grumble at me for being a supportive friend, who’s happy for you!”

The brunette scoffed. “Supportive friend my ass.” And punched the girl in the shoulder.

The two friends left the locker room bickering and throwing light punches at each other, only stopping when they spotted their friends and family waiting for them.

Sam was standing a few feet away from the group of gossiping girls, that included her four friends and Lily, with a frown on her face. Kate gave Ashley a playful shove toward the blonde and then joined the group.

The brunette teenager glanced warily between the group of smirking girls and her mothers, who were waiting by the car. She huffed and walked over to the blonde girl, adjusting the shoulder strap from her bag in an attempt to get her nerves under control. The two girls hadn’t talked since they had been caught kissing by Mrs. Parker two days before.

“Hi…” Ashley greeted, a blush rising to her cheeks.

Sam blushed as well, but smiled nonetheless. “Hey… You uh… That was a good game… I didn’t know you played so well…”

Giggling coming from the group of girls made them frown. By unspoken agreement they put some more distance between them and their friends, only stopping once they were sure they wouldn’t be overheard.

The brunette glared at Kate when her friend waved cheekily their way and then turned to the blonde. “So… How uhh… How have you been?”

“I’ve been okay…” The other girl replied with a smile.

“I- I wasn’t expecting to see you here…”

Sam felt her cheeks heating up again and looked away for a moment. “Yeah… well… my friends wanted to come watch and since you were playing I…” She trailed off not sure she really wanted to voice her feelings.

Ashley understood what the other girl meant but didn’t know how to respond. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and kicked a random pebble.

“Okay, this is weird.” She stated, running a hand through her messy short hair. “Really weird… And I have no idea what to do! This is a first for me and I’m flying blind here and… and I really like you, but this is weird…”

“Really weird… I don’t remember it being so weird the first time I-” The blonde locked her gaze with the brunette’s and sighed. “And that doesn’t really matter anyway…” She took a few steps closer and tentatively reached out for the other girl’s hand. “I really like you too…”

A smile bloomed on Ashley’s face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah…” Samantha reached out her other hand and fiddled with the zipper on the brunette’s jacket. “Yeah, I do. How about we just…” She looked up, as if asking permission for what she wanted to do, and then closed the remaining distance between them.

A Nike gym bag was dropped unceremoniously on the floor, the freed arm going around and settling on the blonde’s lower back. Ashley moved closer to the older girl and returned the kiss, which had started off rather hesitantly but slowly became more intense, as the two girls grew more comfortable with each other.

They separated after a while, Sam letting go of the hand in her own to bury it in messy brown hair. “Are you sure… this is a first for you? Because… you’re a good kisser…”

The brunette nodded, “Yeah…” and then leaned back in, not really caring anymore if they were being watched.

******

 

“Well… That seems to me as an equivalent of the official stamp…” Lindsay said with a grin, kissing her lover’s temple when Cindy leaned into her.

The reporter looked up at the taller woman. “I guess we can’t really do anything now to stop it…”

The inspector chuckled. “Cindy, you couldn’t stop me, so what makes you think you could have stopped Ash from seeing a girl she likes?”

The redhead raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Linz, are you sure you said that right? Because if I recall correctly, Jill, Claire and I almost couldn’t stop you from running away screaming for the hills… At least your daughter doesn’t beat around the bush for a whole year before finding the guts to-” The brunette quickly kissed her lover into silence, not wanting to hear those particular complaints again.

Lily glanced from one couple to the other. “This is just _great_! There’s two pairs of them now…!” She huffed in annoyance. As if their mothers weren’t enough, now her sister was gonna go mushy on her too!

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the list of the chronological order of the fics in this arch:
> 
> \- Chaos and Squirrels Abound  
> \- Crazy Relatives  
> \- Girlfriend  
> \- Not-yet-but-soon-to-be-girlfriend  
> \- Supportive Sisters and Overprotective Mothers  
> \- Football and Bruises  
> \- Sam's Birthday Present


End file.
